The fourth dress
by rjt040190
Summary: Felicity was trying out dresses, because her childhood friend Max was getting married. OLICITY!


_**Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl.**_

* * *

On a rainy, Friday night, Oliver suited up as the Arrow and patrolled the glades. There were some minor incidents, so he told Digg and Felicity over the com that they could go home. Oliver was already on his way home, when he decided to go somewhere else first.

Meanwhile, Felicity looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her friend Max was going to get married next weekend; that's why Felicity was trying out her dresses. The third dress was in her opinion no good, so she changed into the fourth one. As Felicity walked out of her bathroom, she had on a golden one. Again she looked at her reflection in the mirror, but was startled by a knock on her window.

Oliver!

With bare feet, she opened the window for him. He jumped inside and placed his quiver, bow and mask on a table. Oliver then looked at Felicity from head to toe. He smirked and said.

"Wow! You look exquisite."

"Oh come on, you are so exaggerating." Felicity replied, as her cheeks flushed.

He shook his head and said." No I am not. It's true. I bet all the men at the wedding will want to dance with you."

He said those words with such and intensity, making her heart race. She mentally slapped herself, because she didn't want to act like a 15 year old girl who had a crush on the most popular boy in school.

"So, if you were one of those men, would you want to dance with me too?" she asked playfully.

"Of course, without a doubt. I would be the first one to ask you for a dance." He replied, giving her one of his looks. The one that said: I am not joking.

She nervously began to giggle and asked."So, are you a good dancer, Oliver Queen?"

He raised his eyebrow and extended his hand." Can I have this dance, miss Felicity Smoak?"

"No, I can't dance with you while you still have your Arrow suit on!" Felicity uttered, her eyebrow raised.

He laughed and said."So… you don't like my outfit?"

Felicity smiled widely." I like it, but you look out of place in my apartment." She replied.

"OK." Felicity heard him say.

As Felicity watched him, Oliver slipped out of his hoodie. He was wearing a white button down shirt underneath. "Better now?" he asked.

"Yes, you look _better_ with those green leather pants and white button down shirt." She replied, while biting her lips.

"Will you dance with me _now_?" Oliver asked, as he offered her his hand.

Felicity smiled and grabbed Oliver's hand. As his other hand landed on her waist, they began to move slowly, him leading her. Locking eyes with each other, they danced without music.

"There's no music." She said softly, still gazing into his gorgeous, blue eyes.

"Okay, I will make music then." He replied.

It was then, when he began to sing softly. It was out of tune, but … he was singing… for her. His voice sent shivers up and down her spine. It was crazy! She felt shivers and at the same time, her whole body felt like it was on fire! She recognized the song; it was 'Dare you to move' by Switchfoot.

Her hands were locked around the back of his neck and his hands felt… really 'locked' on her waist, like he never wanted to let her go. She almost forgot to breathe with all the emotions that were going through her, the feel of his fingers gripping her softly, but _possessively_ on her soft flesh.

At the moment, everything about Oliver made her dizzy. Deliciously dizzy that is…

She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, it became too much for her to take- too overwhelming. She was afraid that if she kept her eyes locked on his, that she wouldn't be able to hold herself back. Their lips were so close to each other, closer than ever before. She was afraid that she'd lose it and just closed the little gap between them. She was afraid to feel his lips on hers and afraid to find out what they taste like. She was terrified, because she knew that if she would begin, she wouldn't be able to stop- even if she wanted to.

So… she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his warm chest, listening to his wonderful voice, as they danced slowly.

Her ear was close to his heart, so she was able to hear his heart beat. It was beating on a steady pace: Dadum, dadum, dadum. And she not only heard him sing, but she also felt the vibration of his voice, making her heart melt into a puddle.

At one point, Oliver stopped moving. Felicity looked up at him. His eyes were locked on hers and what she saw made her tummy do delicious flip flops…

She didn't know where she got the courage from, but as his eyes locked on hers, Felicity's hand slowly ended up on Oliver's face. Without hesitation, she began to trail his cheek with her delicate fingers, making his eyes shut involuntarily. A tornado of feelings went through him, almost making him lose control. As he clenched his hands into fists, he took deep breaths. He felt a shiver go through his spine and enjoyed her touch tremendously.

"Open your eyes, Oliver." She pleaded.

And so he did and was overwhelmed by the love he felt for her. He needed to feel her lips on his, but he needed her to make the first move…

She looked at him intensely, her eyes boring into his. At that moment, Oliver felt like he was about to drown in her ocean blue eyes…

As their eyes stayed locked on each other, Felicity placed her hand on his chest and drew invisible patterns on it. His heart began to beat faster, as he felt how her fingers explored his chest.

And then it happened… Felicity pulled his head down on hers. As she did that, Oliver sucked in a deep breath. Their faces were mere inches apart, so Felicity closed her eyes tightly and crashed their mouths together…

The kiss was soft and sweet. As she placed her hands on the back of his neck, she pulled him impossibly closer, her body molding into his.

Oliver picked her up, so Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked across the bedroom and placed her on her desk. At one point, their sweet kisses were replaced by passionate ones.

She ran her hand trough his short hair, gentle at first. But the deeper and harder Oliver kissed Felicity, her hands frantically began to unbutton his shirt.

At a certain point, they were grabbing at each other, touching and caressing. Buttons flew around the room, ending up on the ground.

"Felicity." He moaned.

"Yes" she said in between kisses. She was making sweet soft noises that were driving him insane!

"We need to slow down." he said.

"You are right" she said, but didn't stop.

"I need you, Oliver."She said, making him groan softly.

"Felicity, I think someone is at the door." He moaned, while squeezing her bottom.

"I'm not expecting anyone. "She answered, so he just let it go and went on touching her.

Not long after that, they both heard someone gasp out loud."Oh my God!" they both heard a female voice say.

They immediately let each other go and turned around. It was Felicity's friend, Max, who was going to get married the next weekend.

She was watching them, her mouth open and her eyes almost popping out. Felicity immediately attempted to straighten out her golden dress, as she avoided Max' gaze. Oliver on the other hand, was desperately searching for his buttons on the ground. Felicity had torn them off of his button down shirt. As Felicity felt her cheeks burning, she looked at her friend. Max was grinning devilishly.

Then Felicity cleared her throat and asked, her voice very shaky. "Max, what are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding to plan?"


End file.
